Hurbanova School of Linguistics
| motto = "Excellentia Per Studium" | president = | rector = | vice rector = | founded = 2004, as a university | location = Hurbanova | fac = Arabic Language Classics Germanic Languages Linguistics Oceana Language Romance Languages Slavic Languages }} east of Hurbanova]] The Hurbanova School of Linguistics, abbreviated HSL, is a Lovian specialized education-only university in Hurbanova, Oceana and the highest branch of the Shkola Complex. It was formerly known as the Shkola Hurbanovni (School of Hurbanova). The university offers professional and academic bachelor degrees as well as master degrees in the field of linguistics and cultural studies. There is a choice of Indo-European languages, including the major language (groups) and several less commonly taught languages, as well as Arabic, a Semitic language. Starting in September 2011, the Hurbanova School of Linguistics will also offer academic bachelor programs in general and historical linguistics. The school is the only institution in the world to offer a professional bachelor in Oceana language. Programs Professional bachelor programs (3 year) All professional bachelor programs are language proficiency-oriented. After three years of study, the student should be proficient in his choice of language (or in two or three languages in the case of Scandinavian and Slavic Studies) in both spoken and written language. A bachelor’s program always include a cultural-historical component as well as an introduction to the language’s key cultural products, i.e. literary texts. Language proficiency and acquiring the knowledge to apply the rules of grammar and phonology correctly, make up about three quarters of the program. * Arabic Language * Dutch Language * English Language * French Language * German Language * Limburgish Language * Oceana Studies (more information) * Romanian Language * Scandinavian Studies * Slavic Studies * Slovak Language * Spanish Language Examplary program: Oceana Studies The professional bachelor program Oceana Studies is unique in the world. The Hurbanova School of Linguistics has a department for the Oceana language. The courses are usually taught by native speakers, i.e. lecturers with active knowledge of Oceana, Fade Dutch, Slovak, etc. Academic bachelor programs (3 year) Academic bachelors lay greater stress on the theory. Classic Studies does have a major interpretative proficiency component, but also features classic literature, history, sociopolitics, and theoretical linguistics. * Classic Studies * General Linguistics (since 2011-2012) * Historical and Comparative Linguistics (since 2011-2012) Academic master programs Academic master degrees follow either professional or academic bachelor programs. They elaborate on the cultural studies component and put stress on the theoretical and scientific aspects of a language, its community and its structure. All masters ideally take two years, unless otherwise stated. * Classic Studies * Dutch Linguistics and Cultural Studies * English Linguistics and Cultural Studies * French Linguistics and Cultural Studies * General Linguistics (1 year) - will be introduced in 2014-2015 * German Linguistics and Cultural Studies * Historical and Comparative Linguistics (1 year) - will be introduced in 2014-2015 * Limburgish Linguistics and Cultural Studies (1 year) * Romanian Linguistics and Cultural Studies * Scandinavian Linguistics and Cultural Studies * Slovak Linguistics and Cultural Studies (1 year) * Spanish Linguistics and Cultural Studies See also * Bachelor in Oceana Studies * Education in Lovia * Shkola Complex Category:Shkola Hurbanovni Category:University or college Category:Building in Oceana Category:Education in Oceana